Pour l'amour d'un frère
by Acide'nette
Summary: Pas vraiment de résumé. Il suffit de lire. Aucun couple !


**Hey bonjouuur tout le monde :) . Comme d'habitude, les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'action est de moi ^^ . Certains auront sûrement remarqué la ressemblance avec _Antigone_, de Jean Anouilh qui est une pièce que j'affectionne particulièrement, c'est d'ailleur celle que je préfère.  
Ici, aucun couple mis en jeu, pas de guimauve & pas d'Happy End. Vous êtes prévenu d'avance ^^ ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'un frère.**

La jeune fille fut jetée dans la pièce, les deux Aurors qui la tenaient encore il y avait quelques secondes se trouvaient derrière elle, leurs baguettes pointées sur son dos.

« - Nous l'avons trouvée, monsieur le Ministre. _Commença le premier._  
- Etes-vous certains qu'il s'agisse bien d'elle ?  
- Il n'y a pas de doute possible monsieur le Ministre. _Répondit le secon . _»

Le Ministre de la Magie regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui, de haut en bas. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était que légèrement étonnée de son identité, légèrement. Il ordonna aux deux sorciers de sortir et de tenir leurs langues s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de sérieux ennuis. Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête, ils avaient saisis le message.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! _S'exclama la jeune fille.  
_- Et de quelle façon je te regarde ?  
- Ne joue pas la comédie Perceval. Nous savons tous deux que tu ne ressens pas la désolation que je lis dans tes yeux. »

Perceval Weasley soupira, elle le connaissait trop bien. Sa petite sœur se trouvait devant lui, cette chère Ginny Weasley. Elle était droite comme un i et son regard flamboyait d'une lueur féroce. Elle était en colère, il pouvait le sentir d'ici. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement.

« - Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. _Répondit-elle du tac au tac._  
- Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Tu sais très bien ce que tu risques pour avoir commis cet acte Ginny ! Es-tu si inconsciente ?! As-tu tant envie de mourir ?! Pourquoi ?  
- Pour lui … _Lâcha-t-elle. _»

Percy avait franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de sa sœur et lui avait empoigné le bras. Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard des plus noirs.

« - Tu n'es qu'une idiote !  
- Il faut bien des idiots pour réparer tes bêtises !  
- C'était un traître Ginny, un traître !  
- C'est faux ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! »

Elle essaya de se dégager mais son frère était plus fort qu'elle et avait resserré son étreinte. Si seulement elle avait encore sa baguette avec elle …

« - Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal.  
- Ginny, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais ?!  
- Je lui ai juste permis de dormir en paix.  
- Un traître, tu as enfreins la règle pour un traître.  
- J'ai enfreins la règle pour ton frère ! TA règle pour TON frère ! »

Le Ministre de la Magie secoua vivement la tête, comme un fou. Elle ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose. Il n'était pas son frère, il ne l'était plus. Il les avait trahis, il ne faisait plus partie de la famille.

« - Ce n'était pas mon frère. _Siffla-t-il.  
_- Si et c'était le mien aussi ! Tu as interdis à ton frère d'avoir un enterrement digne de ce nom, tu as salis son nom et tout le monde parle de lui, partout ! Son corps est exposé au Ministère, au Ministère ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu Perceval ?!  
- Il était coupable ! _S'exclama Percy._  
- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est innocent, tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est différent. Tu ne veux pas te rendre compte que tu as commis une erreur, que tu l'as fais tuer et que maintenant il est devenu pire qu'un animal de foire ! Tout le monde prend exemple sur son sort, personne ne veut finir comme lui. Lui qui était innocent ! »

Percy secoua sa cadette un peu plus fort, comme si cela allait la faire taire. Ginny se débattait tant bien que mal et finit par réussir à se libérer de son frère aîné. Elle le détestait, cela était inévitable même un aveugle, un sourd aurait pu le remarquer.

« - Et toi, tu vas mourir, petite idiote que tu es ! Tu sais le sort que l'on réserve à celui ou celle qui enfreins cette règle Ginny ! Personne ne devait approcher ce corps, personne ne devait le libérer ! Pourquoi as-tu voulus faire l'intéressante ?  
- J'ai juste réparé ton erreur Perceval. J'ai sauvé notre frère !  
- Ce n'était plus notre frère Ginny. _Lui répondit-il._ Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant … Pourquoi ? »

On avait plutôt l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même comme s'il cherchait à comprendre tout seul la raison du geste de sa sœur.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait cela.  
- Si Percy chéri, c'est bien moi.  
- Non, tu n'as pas pu faire une telle chose.  
- Et pourtant … C'est moi qui ai immobilisé les Aurors qui se trouvaient autours du corps de Ron. C'est moi qui ai conjuré le sort qui le retenait prisonnier de cette boîte en verre. C'est encore moi qui ai transplané avec lui et qui l'ai enterrré en haut d'une falaise. Rien que moi. _Répondit-elle doucement._ »

Percy secouait encore la tête, comme si cela allait empêcher les paroles de Ginny d'être perçues, comme si elle lui mentait. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'elle était stupide, idiote et irresponsable.

« - Je suis peut-être tout cela à la fois Perceval mais je n'ai pas oublié mon devoir familial. Je n'ai pas accusé mon frère, je ne l'ai pas condamné à mort pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis, pour cette trahison qui n'existait pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai exposé aux yeux de tous comme message : « Attention à vous, si vous trahissez le Ministère de la Magie, le monde Magique, regardez comme vous allez finir. » Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
- Tu te trompes de personne, il est le monstre ! Il nous a tous trahis ! Ses amis, sa famille, toi, moi !

- Ron n'était pas un traître ! Il était bon, généreux. Peut-être tête en l'air, il manquait parfois de tact et de réflexion mais il n'était pas un traître ! Il aurait préféré mourir !  
- Il est mort … »

Ginny avait fait un pas en avant mais s'était arrêtée, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle voulait se jeter sur son frère et le faire revenir sur Terre. Mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était peine perdue. Une minute s'écoula, une longue minute.

« - Je connais cette expression sur ton visage Perceval, tu réfléchis. Il n'y a rien à réfléchir, fais ce qui est prévus de faire.  
- Tu ne peux mourir.  
- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Ginny._  
- Tu es ma sœur … Ma seule sœur.  
- Comme il était ton frère. J'ai enfreins la règle, celle que tu as toi-même instaurée et je dois être sanctionnée. Je dois être envoyé à Azkaban afin d'y recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. »

Les yeux de Percy s'agrandirent, à croire qu'il avait oublié la sanction qu'encourait le fou qui osait lui désobéir. Il s'approcha de Ginny, doucement. Elle ne bougea pas, restant droite, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Et Harry ? Et Hermione ? _Il vit un frisson la parcourir.  
_- Ils comprendront.  
- Ils comprendront que tu te sois sacrifié pour lui, pour cet homme ?  
- Ils ne croient pas Ron coupable ! _S'exclama-t-elle.  
_- Alors pourquoi est-ce à toi de faire une telle chose ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-il pas fais eux aussi s'ils le croient innocent ? »

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir, s'il savait toute la haine qu'elle portait en elle, à son égard. Cet homme était son frère, elle avait grandit avec lui. Percy faisait partie de sa famille. Il était devenu sans cœur, cupide …

« - N'essayes pas de modifier le court du temps Perceval. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ...  
- J'essaye de te sauver ! _La coupa-t-il.  
_- C'est faux, tu sauves ta propre peau. J'imagine le remue ménage que cela causera quand on apprendra que c'est la sœur du Ministre qui a fait une telle chose. Ton image va en prendre un sacré coup dis-moi ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, il devait réfléchir quelques secondes. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« - Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
- Est-ce que je veux mourir ? Non Perceval, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir. Mais j'ai fais ce que je devais faire et j'en assume les conséquences, entièrement. La sanction est ce qu'elle est et je dois donc mourir. Je l'accepte et je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fais. Si cela était à refaire, je recommencerais. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais ne culpabilise pas cher frère. _Elle siffla le dernier mot._ N'est pas ma mort sur la conscience ou bien, seulement par-dessus le poids de celle de Ron. Non, en faite, tu es celui qui nous a tués. »

Il voulut répliquer mais elle lui fit signe de ce taire, elle en avait assez de ce petit jeu. Elle voulait en finir. Elle était fatiguée et souhaitait en finir au plus vite.

« - Fais venir tes Aurors, préviens Azkaban et emmènes-moi là-bas qu'on en finisse. Je recevrais le baiser du Détraqueur et disparaitrais. J'irais rejoindre Ron. Les parents et tes autres frères te détesteront encore plus, c'est fort probable mais je sais que tu passeras au dessus de tout ceci. Harry et Hermione t'en voudront, je te demande juste de leur faire comprendre, à tous, que tu n'avais pas le choix, que tu ne pouvais faire autrement. Tu peux même leur dire que j'ai insisté, que je m'en suis prise à toi, racontes-leur ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je vais ça, simplement pour eux. Pour apaiser un minimum leur douleur, leur sentiment d'injustice et de vengeance. »

Elle lui avait jeté un dernier regard avant de détourner la tête. Percy avait soupiré de longues secondes avant de se décider à rappeler ses Aurors. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on emmène Ginny et qu'on prévienne la prison qu'une condamnée à mort allait arriver. Les Aurors avaient attrapés Ginny par les bras.

« - Pardonnes-moi. _Lui dit Percy._  
- Gardes tes excuses pour les autres. Pour ceux qui croient encore en toi, qui te croient bon. Moi, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et ce depuis de nombreuse année. Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras … Vous n'êtes pas obligé de serrer si fort vous savez, je ne vais pas m'envoler. _Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des Aurors._ »

Percy leur fit signe d'y aller. Ginny sortit de la pièce la tête haute, le regard au loin. Son frère savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle avait conscience de son geste .Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, elle était si jeune, elle avait encore tellement de chose à vivre. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne craquerait pas, qu'elle resterait forte jusqu'à la fin. Que la mort viendrait la chercher et qu'elle l'attendrait calmement.

« - Pour lui, rien que pour lui … _Murmura Ginny._ »

La porte se referma derrière la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Cette jeune fille qui vivait ses dernières secondes d'existence. Elle allait mourir pour avoir aidé son frère, ce frère qu'elle aimait. Pour l'avoir sauvé d'un autre membre de sa famille, d'un autre de ses frères. Le monde était vil et cruel et elle allait payer le prix fort. Le prix de la justice.

* * *

**Alors votre avis ?  
J'espère que cette One-Shot vous a plus ^^.  
Je suis désolée pour ceux ou celles qui aiment le personnage de Percy ...  
Ron a été condamné à mort parce qu'on l'accusait de trahison, de vouloir faire revenir la Magie Noire sur le monde Sorcier.****  
Review ? :) **

**© Acide'nette**


End file.
